


Шаурма

by desterra



Series: Жизнь после [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони всё-таки затаскивает их в ту самую забегаловку, где делают шаурму.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шаурма

Тони всё-таки затаскивает их в ту самую забегаловку, где делают шаурму. Она расположена у самой границы разнесённого вдребезги центра и потому почти не пострадала. Хозяин — высокий, худой, черноглазый — с радостью открывает перед ними лишённые стёкол двери. Клинт готов поспорить, что никогда раньше он не обслуживал своих клиентов так быстро. И не очень понятно почему так: для того, чтобы они поскорее убрались или же в знак признательности.  
Наташа сама отодвигает себе стул и привычно устраивается на его половинке. Бартон переставляет свой и плюхается на него, в свою очередь привычно закинув ногу на стул Наташи. Ему так спокойнее, а она чуть заметно улыбается и облокачивается на стол.  
Честно говоря, им бы всем не мешало поспать. Даже выспавшемуся лет на шестьдесят вперед Роджерсу и, возможно, не нуждающемуся во сне Тору. Клинт пару секунд размышляет над тем, чтобы уточнить этот моменту у сидящего напротив бога, но разговаривать откровенно лень.  
Примостившийся — не скажешь по-другому — рядом Бэннер отодвигает свой стул подальше от Старка, игнорируя укоризненный взгляд последнего, и машинально поправляет потерявшиеся где-то очки.  
Им приносят непонятно что, завернутое непонятно во что. Бартону лень даже хмыкнуть, и он молча разворачивает свёрток на коленях. Стив пожимает плечами и бесстрашно вгрызается в это нечто. Тор принюхивается и следует примеру капитана. Наташа жуёт медленно, вдумчиво, и Клинту приходит на ум, что она таким образом сравнивает вот это с настоящей шаурмой. Но спрашивать не хочется, поэтому он просто делает зарубку на память.  
Тони проглатывает свою порцию быстро, практически по-спартански, словно необходимое горькое лекарство. И это могло бы послужить неким утешением для Бартона, как расплата за их вынужденное пребывание в этом месте. Но ему по-настоящему плевать. Он, в общем-то, рад сидеть рядом с Наташей, чувствовать ногой её бедро и ловить признаки довольства и усталости. Бэннер разворачивает свою шаурму полностью, даже съедобный лист, и методично поглощает её содержимое: листок салата, мясо, огурец; листок салата, перец, мясо.  
За столом царит полная тишина. И лучше этого может быть только узкая кровать в номере ближайшего отеля и лёгкая щекотка рыжих волос у его шеи, тёплая тяжесть гибкого, расслабленного тела рядом. Наташа вздыхает, словно прочитав его мысли. Но ведь всё впереди. Сейчас они доедят это нечто без определённого вкуса и разойдутся кто куда. Клинт готов держать пари, что кое-кто из них уйдет вместе. И это будут не только они с Наташей.  
Но ему откровенно лень говорить.


End file.
